The Ultimate Zip Line of Love
by kahochanlenkunlovers
Summary: The girl was crying. The boy was laughing. Everything was different, and they knew from that point in their lives that things will never be the same... TSUKIXHINO ONE-SHOT... RnR! :D


WAH! MY FIRST EVER ONE-SHOT!

Congratulations to me! YEHEY!

Anyway, as I celebrate this huge step in Fanfiction as a fanfic writer, why don't you read the one-shot dedicated to the only anime/manga couple that I will love? TSUKIXHINO~!

ENJOY MINNA! ^^

Title: **The Ultimate Zip Line of Love**

Pairing: **Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko**

Anime/Manga used: **La Corda d'Oro**

**I OWN NOTHING... (Except for the idea and experience...: P)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

Our beloved Corda characters have decided to treat themselves to one ultimately fun summer vacation. So, with the generous help of Yunoki Azuma and his family, Hino Kahoko, Fuyuumi Shouko, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, Shimizu Keiichi, Tsukimori Len, Kaji Aoi, Amou Nami, Hihara Kazuki, and Etou Kiriya took off to the ultimate summer destination in Asia that's less than an hour away via airplane: the Philippines.

At last, they have arrived. And with their excitement, they quickly opened their travel brochures containing endless possibilities of pure, clean summer fun.

"Oh! The Rice Terraces are amazing!" Aoi awed, looking at a picture in the brochure.

"Cebu looks promising..." Ryoutaro approved of it after reading its description.

"Hey! Let's tour around Manila!" Kahoko and Nami both exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Baguio seems nice..." Azuma smiled at everyone.

"Oi, check out Bohol!" Kiriya pointed at his brochure. Kazuki suddenly had a wide grin across his face.

"I want to go see... the Mayon Volcano..." Keiichi sleepily said. Shouko nodded in agreement.

After a minute, realization struck them.

"It seems like we can't agree on a single place to start our tour..." Azuma had a bothered look, crossing his arms.

Kazuki became sad. "Aw! What should we do?"

1 minute.

2 minutes.

"Oh!" Kahoko snapped; a certain thought entered her head. "Tsukimori-kun hasn't said where he wants to go..."

Hearing this, the calm violinist dropped a sweat. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Aoi beamed, an idea hit him. "Why don't we all go by Tsukimori-san's decision first, and then we'll go to the other places we mentioned?"

Len's frown spread across his face. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Tsukimori-kun!" Nami pointed at him with her finger. "Where are we going?"

"I hope it's not somewhere as bland and boring as you..." Ryoutaro mocked. Len glared at him.

"SHHH!" everyone else hissed at the green-haired pianist.

Len didn't want to participate in this vacation in the first place. He already had his summer vacation planned: wake up, eat, practice, eat, practice again, and sleep. After all is done, he'd repeat that cycle over and over again for the rest of his so-called "life." Well, aside for attending music programs, performing onstage, and watching concerts.

And so he heaved a sigh, annoyed at the fact that he is now **here**, gathered among a bunch of over-eager "friends" of his. But then again, he felt that choosing their first destination was a given responsibility, he began to think. Think of any place that is on the Philippine geography. But what could he think of? His feet have never touched the Philippine soil until now. So he looked around, and tried to find a noun—that noun being an actual place.

"Ok..." he cleared his throat, unsure of the place he selected. The others were tense in anticipation. And then, with one breath, he said the place. "Tagaytay."

The rest then flipped the pages of their guide books and looked for it in their brochures.

"WOW! IT'S AMAZING!" Kazuki yelled wide-eyed in amazement. "The smallest volcano in Asia can be found in there!"

"And check this: the delicacies are to die for!" Nami squealed.

"The view is quite exquisite..." Azuma smiled. The others just chatted happily.

Len sighed once again. He was relieved. That place only came across him after peeking at Keiichi's brochure. And now, after mentioning it, he had no idea whatsoever concerning Tagaytay.

Just then Kahoko looked at him and beamed. "I think Tagaytay's a lovely place!" she cheerfully said, her smile so charming.

Len felt his heart race, and a slight blush has struggled to escape. However, his face remained miraculously emotionless, and nodded.

"OKAY! TAGAYTAY HERE WE GO~!" (Guess who said that? :P)

...

From NAIA to Tagaytay, the trip lasted for a couple of hours. Along the way, they felt the sudden change of altitude, since Tagaytay is a high place.

"I had no idea that Tsukimori likes heights." Routaro teased. Len just glared back and crossed his arms in irritation. Why oh why must they have to be beside each other inside the van?

Meanwhile, Kahoko, Nami, Aoi and Kazuki kept looking out the window.

"Wow! Such an awesome view!" Nami said as she snapped some pictures. She always brought her camera anywhere. And when she brings it, it can only mean one thing: ANNOYANCE.

And so they traveled the long and winding road, each turn filled with a sight so beautiful that you must have to take a mental picture in it inside you brain. The pineapple fields, the magnificent cliffs, and the azure waters of Taal Lake, are enough to take your breath away.

"Hey Tsukimori-kun, have you ever been here before?" Kahoko, sitting beside him, asked, shifting her eyes to Len.

_Oh heck no. _"No." he said with his permanent poker face.

"Then why did you choose this place?" Kazuki joined in the conversation.

_I couldn't think of anywhere else. _"Oh..." he thought for a second. "It's the 'city of character', isn't it?" he answered with another question. (BTW he just saw that on the city's welcome banner XD)

"Apparently, Tsukimori here has lost his character and went here to find it." Ryoutaro teased **yet** again. Len glared back **yet **again.

"Guys! We're not here to argue! We're here to have a good time!" Kahoko cheerfully intervened. "Isn't that right, Tsukimori-kun?"

Len, upon seeing her smile, blushed a bit, but still remained in his composure. "Yes." He answered.

_I doubt that. _Ryoutaro smiled and looked outside the window. The Taal volcano then came into his view.

"Hey guys! Look to the left!" he called, "I could already see Taal from here!"

Everyone followed suit. Wide smiles were seen across their faces (Except Len ^^). But Len knew for sure that the smile on Kahoko's lips were, and will always be, priceless.

...

After checking in at the hotel, they headed off to a popular picnic spot among the locals, the Picnic Lodge, where you can sit under a tree, enjoy the stands, and eat the delicious treats made by locals. Furthermore, there are also some stables where you can try out horseback riding.

And now at the Picnic Lodge...

The gang set up their table with lots of food (mostly sweets such as pies and tarts) and disposable dining wares they bought at Seven Eleven. The breeze was cold, hence they had to wear their jackets, but it was pleasant enough to let them enjoy the place. Kahoko, Nami and Shouko visited the stalls immediately after they got inside the place. They bought all sorts of cool souvenirs, while the boys were left at their table, minding their own business.

"This place is not bad, Tsukimori!" Kiriya complimented with a thumbs up while listening to his iPod.

"Well, I have to admit that he's right." Ryoutaro seconded. At last. This time, he actually agreed with him.

"So... what do we do now?" Kazuki asked, finishing the last piece of strawberry tart in the box.

Azuma smiled. "Well, why don't we go see the Taal?" he suggested.

"Why not? I've been dying to see it!" Aoi jumped to his feet. The girls had just finished buying some souvenirs and returned to their group.

"Hey guys? Where ya off to?" Nami smiled.

"We're just about to go see Taal. Want to join us?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Of course!" Kahoko beamed, but then her forehead creased. "But who's gonna watch our picnic table?"

Kiriya raised his hand. "I don't mind. I'm planning to have a massage anyway."

"Ok then, we'll be ahead." She bade goodbye, and then headed off.

...

After a while of walking, they reached the viewing area.

Kahoko couldn't stop her eyes from becoming wide. "AH! IT'S SO WONDERFUL!" she exclaimed happily, feeling the breeze. The others were also smiling, admiring the majestic volcano within the lake.

Just then, Keiichi spoke.

"Did you know that the Taal Volcano holds the title 'A lake within a crater inside a lake within a crater' in the Guinness Book of World Records?" he said, sounding like the trivia man. (Kuya Kim, Matanglawin! Hehe :P )

"Eh?" Shouko awed in amazement.

Nami couldn't help but take pictures. The sight was too beautiful to be missed by her camera.

Len, on the other hand, silently admired the view. Even someone like him could admit that he was taken back by its magnificence. He observed the distant green mountains and the sparkling blue waters of the lake.

Kahoko suddenly took him by the arm. His heart started to skip beats, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Let's get our picture taken!" she said, Nami prepairing the camera.

"ONE, TWO THREE!" the camera girl yelled and clicked the button.

The photograph Nami took was rare in more ways than one. First, it showed the magnificent background, the Taal volcano. Second, the happiness of the girl speaks out through her smile. And finally, the boy who never showed any signs of positive emotion just released one of his most wonderful smiles, his eyes sparkling and in love.

...

After that short but memorable encounter, they went off to find other cool and exciting things to do.

"Hey, what's that?" Aoi pointed down. There were people flying underneath them, being carried by a rope and a couple of high-grade pulleys to the other side of the ridge.

Kazuki smiled. "That looks like fun!" he said, "Let's check it out!"

...

!

They heard a loud and screeching scream as a girl flew down the ridge to the other side. All of them stared at her as she swiftly went down, literally hanging by a rope hundreds of feet high.

Len looked around and saw a sign saying:

_Tagaytay Ridge Zip Line: Feel Free to Fly_

_Have you ever wanted to fly or overcome your fear of heights while soaring over the majestic Taal Lake and surrounding forests? At Tagaytay Ridge Zip Line and Cable Car, experience an exhilarating ride up to 60km/hr as you soar up to 300 feet off the ground on a scenic zip line course 250 meters long._

[Source: ]

_WHAT THE HELL!_ Len thought as his face darkened in fear. Fear that someone so stupid would yell—

"Let's all take a ride!" Kazuki eagerly shouted.

Shouko shook her head. "N-no..." she said, her voice trembling.

"I want to ride horses..." Keiichi yawned. Yunoki smiled.

"Oh well, might as well accompany them." he said and the three of them went to the stables.

"Ok then! Have a good time!" Aoi and Kazuki bade in unison.

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Ryoutaro growled at the two, scaring the guts out of them. "DO YOU WANT US TO DIE!"

"No! We want us to have fun! :D " Kazuki happily answered. Ryoutaro's view grew dim.

"WHY YOU!—"he was about to give him a black eye when Nami spoke.

"I'm in!" she excitedly raised her hand. The green-haired pianist gaped in shock.

At that very moment, Kahoko shrunk, feeling sick already. _I don't want to die..._

Len sympathized with her. _What have these idiots gotten us into!_

"Well if she's in, I'm in too!' Ryoutaro exclaimed in a manly vibrato.

"Well, how about the two of you?" Aoi grinned at the violinists.

Kahoko faked a smile. Len had that deadly look on his face.

"OOOKAAAY...?" the cheery boys said in chorus.

Ryoutaro laughed, seeing Len's horrified expression. "HA! I knew it! That ice cube is nothing but a whiner baby!" he mocked. Len glared back but Kahoko quickly stood in front of him, throwing an angry stare at the pianist.

"NO HE'S NOT AND HE CAN PROVE IT! I'LL EVEN BE HIS FIRST WITNESS!"

Len twitched his right eye. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"OH YEAH?" Ryoutaro had that devilish grin.

"YEAH!" Kahoko said with fire in her eyes.

"OK!" Kazuki jumped for joy. Aoi then took out his wallet and handed out the money to the ticket man.

"Six please." He beamed.

...

"Ok you scaredy cats! Prepare to be amazed!" Kazuki said and both he and Aoi are in gear. They were lying on their belly in some kind of thick plastic mat dangled to a pulley, ready to be pushed towards the dead-high ridge. The guys who were standing below shook violently.

One, two, three...

The two boys screamed as they reached the middle of the ridge. It's like if you breathe, you will die. And as they landed, they had such lifeless expressions on their faces.

"...I... think... I ... left... my... soul... over ... there..." Kazuki pointed towards the ridge. This made the others turn to jello.

"Is... this... heaven...?" Aoi asked them as if he has lost all of his sanity.

After that, the two boys walked like zombies and went quiet for hours.

...

"Nami-san, I don't feel so sure about this..." Ryoutaro's hands were trembling as the crew strapped the both of them into the ride.

"What are you talking about?" she had that quirky smile on her face. "Hihara-sempai and Kaji-kun made it here alive, so why wouldn't we?"

One, two, three...

They glided across the air, hundreds of feet high. Nami closed her eyes and grabbed Ryoutaro's hand.

"HOLD MY HAND AND DON'T LET GO!" she screamed, terrified.

Ryoutaro squeezed her hand reassuringly. "DON'T WORRY! I WON'T!"

The ride came to a halt, and as they landed, they both sighed in complete relief.

"TSUCHIURA-KUN!" Nami hugged Ryoutaro tightly and cried. "I was so scared!"

"It's alright now... you're safe..." Ryoutaro hugged back, comforting the scared journalist.

Everyone stared at them.

The two then pulled apart from each other and blushed furiously. The two of them tried to avoid any eye contact later on.

( :D! )

...

It is now THEIR turn.

Both of their hearts pounded in their chest. It was like a drummer gone mad. Len tried not to look down. _WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN US INTO!_ He thought, horrified.

Kahoko looked at him, nervous as ever. She was so nervous her eyes started welling up in tears.

"Tskimori-kun..." her voice trembled. The lad could do nothing more than to look at her direction and gulp a milliliter of saliva.

"If anything else goes wrong..." her tears flowed down her cheeks.

He could feel the sudden pull of their bodies.

"I just want to tell you that..." her cheeks were now burning red.

One, two, three...

_WOOSH._

He was then carried away by the sudden push. And along with his fellow violinist, they were flying in the air, felling the wind smack against their faces. Len couldn't breathe at all, and avoided to look down. Instead, he tried to focus on the landing area and desperately hoped for them to be alive.

Kahoko, on the other hand, felt the vibration of the rope and pulley rubbing together, and it seemed like at any moment, it would snap. She couldn't feel anything. It's like there's none above or beneath her, like she's being sucked into another endless, space less, and timeless dimension. She had those butterflies in her stomach, and she wants to get them out of them.

She exhaled, and in one long breath, she screamed.

"I LOVE YOU TSUKIMORI-KUUUUUN!"

The blue-haired prodigy blinked in shock. _What...?_

"I LOVE YOU TSUKIMORI-KUN! I love you Tsukimori-kun! I love..." Kahoko's scream echoed throughout the ridge, and everybody was disturbed for a moment.

_At that exact moment..._

"Huh?" Kiriya looked up, lying face down while the massage therapist rubbed his back.

"Why do I feel a sudden cosmic disturbance that changed the very fabric of time and space?" he asked to no one in particular.

The massage therapist smiled. "It's your back. It snapped." She answered.

(LOL. . )

_Back at the zip line..._

Len and Kahoko landed safely to the other side of the ridge. But to be able to get back to their friends, they have to strap themselves up again and glide across.

Len heaved a sigh. "How bothersome..."

Kahoko looked at him, still flustered from the previous experience. _What now? _She thought, anxious. _I already told him what I feel... It's all over..._

Kahoko didn't know that Len was staring at her, feeling uneasy as well, but still remained calm. His mind was in deep thoughts.

The words that she said earlier replayed in his thoughts. _Probably she said it out of fear... _he thought, _or maybe... wait._ He shook his head. _Why would she?_

Len glanced at her direction, a bit blushing but his face still unchanged.

"Is it true?"

Kahoko perked up and looked back at him, surprised by the sight of his golden orbs.

"Yes..." Kahoko blushed, nodding sheepishly.

"Why?"

Kahoko hesitated a bit but still she struggled to speak. "I just knew it. I... loved you since the day that we met..."

Len could feel a streak of red crawling across his face.

...

They prepared to glide once again, but this time, they were a little less scared and a lot more silent.

After a minute of getting ready, Len spoke to Kahoko.

"Hino..." he started, the tremble in his voice evident. The redhead dropped a sweat upon feeling the sudden pull of the rope.

"I've got something to say..." he said, semi-shouting the words.

They were pushed towards the great ridge. Len broke out the silence of the mountains.

"I LOVE YOU TOO HINOOOOO!" he yelled, the sound bouncing off the mountains.

The redhead violinist eyes were wide open in surprise. _Eh...?_

She then turned her eyes to the lad, and was so surprised to see him laughing _for the first time._

They landed safely, and the last thing they saw while they were up high in the air was a flash of the camera.

...

A souvenir photo.

The girl was crying. The boy was laughing. Everything was different. And they knew from that point that their lives will never be the same...

...

"Is it true?" Kahoko said, blushing furiously. She then felt the sudden pull of Len's hand, wrapping his arms around her slender body.

"Yes..." Len said, stroking her back. Kahoko felt happy, and buried her head in his chest.

"Why?" she smiled, looking straight in his golden eyes.

"I just knew, from the very start, that you're all I ever wanted and needed in my life..."

And so they became a couple. They walked side by side, their hands gladly intertwined.

...

_Five years later..._

It was evening in Malaysia, and all of them were on top of the Petronas Towers, Admiring the urban scenery. Tsukimori Len, along with Hino Kahoko, enjoyed the night scene, feeling content in each other's eyes.

"Please excuse me for a moment..." Len said, and turned around. He picked up something from his pocket. Something inside a small box.

A ring.

This was the perfect moment to propose. Right here, right now...

And as Len approached the love of his life, he's got one thing in his mind.

_It's now or never._

!

They all heard a deafening scream. Kazuki looked around and saw people bungee jumping.

Len's face darkened. He feared that someone really stupid would yell out—

"Hey everyone! Let's try it!"

...

_Moments later..._

Kahoko and Len dangled up high in the air, each one of them scared to death.

"KAHOKO, WILL YOU MARRY MEEEEEE!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!"

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Belated happy birthday Tsukimori-kun!<p>

:D

Please do leave a comment!

Happy summer everyone!


End file.
